ROXAS and VENTUS: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


Whooo, it's been quite some time between these manuals. So, to make up for the lost time, I again put two in one! I've tried not to give too many spoilers out about Ventus and BBS, but some kinda couldn't be helped if I wanted to create at least a semi-accurate manual about him. A lot of the stuff is over exaggerated like usual though anyways.

So, enjoy!

* * *

Congratulations, you just won a free Wal-Mart gift card! And a ROXAS unit! Please read this manual carefully to insure of proper care and handling.

**Accessories**

ROXAS units come equipped with:

Assorted Keyblades used for fighting (and unlocking any door!)

Hair Gel

Washable tattoos

**Common Personality Settings**

Content

Brooding/Depressed/Emo

Pissed-Off

A ROXAS unit is only as Content as his friends force him to be. It is not in their natural emotional range to stay very happy, so try to surround your unit with positive-thinking people to try to keep its spirits high.

The default setting of a ROXAS can be seen as the Brooding state. His talent for collecting hearts causes him to ponder on the full purpose of the Organization and this can send him into this mode. If left alone to think too long though, it can quickly change to Depression and alas, a full-blown Emo attack where he will hardly speak to anyone else and demand to be left alone. Very few things outside of patience can revive him back to the Content mode.

While it is rare for ROXAS to become Pissed-Off, it is still more likely than him being completely happy. When overwhelmed with frustration, these units feel that anger is the solution to everything…rather than just logic. Point your unit to some heartless and let him release his agitation that way instead of your household objects (or you).

**Compatible/Incompatible Units**

AXEL: Top of the list of friends are these units. Yet unfortunately, they're also at the bottom of the list. Due to an act of betrayal (rather, withholding important information about ROXAS' existence), their friendship came crashing down. Some ROXAS units though have reconciled their differences with AXEL and have continued to be friends, so dual ownership has varied results.

XION: A decent friend of ROXAS' and a good second should a bond between AXEL and ROXAS fail.

SORA: Besides the entire Organization, ROXAS _hates,_ _loathes, _and _despites _SORA units. This comes as a shocker to many considering that SORA is ROXAS' Other or Somebody, but it would appear that after being recalled to the factory for some repairs (and having his memory fixed by the NAMINE units), the SORA unit woke up with a bit of an attitude problem. This new personality has been directed toward ROXAS strangely, disliking for there to be another Keyblader in town, and now the two are rivals. Never own these two together since chaos is sure to ensue.

**Handling and Care**

While ROXAS would like to think he doesn't need help on a daily basis, the fact still remains that he is quite young and often needs assistance. His cooking skills are rudimentary although he thankfully has a better intuition on when he should bathe. Considering that Keyblades can do everything from unlocking doors to moving objects around, assigning chores to these units is no problem, although don't let him use it too much. He'll become a couch potato if you let him.

Unfortunately since these are not the most happiest of units, when the depression hits him, sometimes it can hit rather strongly. It has been recently noted that they have a small fascination with tattoos. Rather than risking them going out and getting real ones, cheap stick-ons have been included in the packaging. It makes the ROXAS unit feel tougher and more apathetic to the world to wear them, so try not to say anything or make fun of him since shattering his ego would be disastrous. Instead, try a polite comment like "Awesome ink!" to help boost his morale. In time, he'll wash them off, a sign that he's content again.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: I enrolled my ROXAS unit in high school but didn't realize he'd brought his Keyblade with him. I got a call later that day saying he'd been suspended for using it because he claimed there were heartless there. Is this a justifiable punishment for him?

A: We will not try to make a case for you against the school, but do explain to the schoolboard that fighting heartless is ROXAS' natural instinct and that maybe they should be thanking him instead of kicking him out.

Q: My ROXAS came across a SORA one day while we were at the park. SORA made a snide comment about ROXAS' Keyblade being a fake compared to his and thus a fight erupted. Now I'm forced to drag ROXAS around on a leash, scared that he'll pick a fight with another SORA unit should he see him. Is this the right thing to do?

A: You have your unit on a child harness? Know that we are shaking our heads sadly at you. How humiliating! Let nature run its course. Each unit can effectively protect himself so they're not likely to do any damage to each other. If you would rather they not fight at all though, get an intermediary unit to hold your ROXAS back from fighting.

Q: If ROXAS consents to a relationship with AXEL on his own, is that still wrong?

A: Even units are mostly subjected to the rules of our world, although they are given a bit more lee-way. If ROXAS himself initiates the relationship, then it is allowed. But if AXEL does, there may be penalties. Make sure you have a recorded or written statement by ROXAS showing that he has agreed to that alliance.

~.~.~.~.~

We thank you for reading this guide. Please flip over for assistance with you VENTUS unit.

With the insertion of a disc, the ROXAS unit can become the VENTUS unit.

**Accessories**

VENTUS comes with:

1. A Keyblade specifically tailored for his back-hand fighting style

2. Reversible clothes

3. Yu-Gi-Oh! DVD's

4. Moogle teddy-bear

**Common Personality Settings**

Sensitive

In nearly everything VENTUS will do, it somehow revolves around sensitivity. Even when angry, it stems from his sensitive emotions being upset. These units are very needy in attention and love so they're perfect for wanting a unit with a child-like demeanor.

**Compatible/Incompatible Units**

TERRA: A man who is like a big brother to VENTUS, the boy greatly looks up to him and hopes to be like him one day.

AQUA: A woman who can be seen as a sort of surrogate mother to VENTUS, constantly ensuring of his safety when he wanders off. For best emotional results from VEN, complete ownership of AQUA and TERRA is greatly advised.

MASTER XEHANORT: First teacher of VEN's, but his interest in the boy is a shady one. Never own these two together. Not to mention, he's clearly a creepy old man anyways…

MASTER ERAQUS: Second teacher to VEN. Cares for his own pupil's like a father although he is strangely much more protective of VENTUS. Dual ownership is fine, but it is best to keep an eye on him.

VANITAS: A boy radiating dark energy and only a few have seen his actual face. He wants to 'join together' with VENTUS, but we're not sure why. Due to his evil personality, it goes without saying that these two should not be around each other.

LEA: The younger AXEL unit. A loss in battle to VEN makes him earn his respect and the two become friends…much to the disgruntlement of the ISA unit, who questions why he keeps picking up 'stray puppies'. Of course this statement is ironic considering the future mentality of the SAIX unit…

EXPERIMENT 626/STITCH: A friend to not only VEN, but TERRA and AQUA too. This creature is seen as dangerous to everyone else, but has shown that he is not completely destructive by befriending these three. Still, it's not wise to own a STITCH since they're very hyperactive and full personality results are inconclusive.

**Handling and Care**

Since ROXAS and VENTUS look greatly alike, the quickest way to tell the difference between them is by reversing the ROXAS' clothes to reveal the similar yet slightly different pattern for VEN. Another easily distinguishable item is the shoulder armor that VENTUS wears which allows him to transform into a suit of armor for when riding on his Keyblade Glider.

These units are much more dependent than a ROXAS, mainly because they have lost their memories as to who they are. This makes them very clingy to older figures who can assist them.

As stated above, VEN has very fragile emotions. A failed friend request on Facebook is enough to make him burst into tears for days. If pressured too much by others to try to recollect his past, there's a major chance he'll simply give a bloodcurdling scream and then faint (a system malfunction we are working on). Gentle guidance and a clear focus on only the present are best for him.

Also, hours of watching episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! has taught VENTUS the strong importance of friendship and he's probably the only person to fully buy into the 'heart of the cards' theory. Don't be surprised if he quotes the show on a daily basis. The moogle teddy-bear serves only as a toy to cuddle up with at night, although he's likely to drag it with him everywhere else as well.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: With VENTUS being so much younger than TERRA and AQUA, he's not understanding the reason why he cannot follow them everywhere they want to go, such as to a bar for casual drinks. My VENTUS constantly demands their time and it's really becoming a pain. Can I get him to learn to get on without them?

A: Sure. Throw him a LEA unit. Distraction is always best for a unit with an obsession on something. Just try to keep any ISA units back. Their sarcastic attitude would only hinder progress.

Q: My VENTUS is finally exploring the world of dating but so far he's been unsuccessful. No girl wants a guy more sensitive than her.

A: That's often true enough. Try switching back to the ROXAS unit and see if he has any luck. The VEN's at the warehouse have never shown a preference or an orientation, so experiment around for best results. Although we're afraid that with VEN being too soft and ROXAS being too harsh, their romance perspectives are probably low.

Q: Where are VEN's parents?

A: They gave him up when they realized how clingy he was. True story. Good thing he doesn't remember this, eh?

Q: My VENTUS unit likes to give random strangers hugs. Often times they hug him back. And he actually handles the rejections well for those that don't. Is this a sign that I don't give him enough love?

A: Nah. There's no such thing as enough love for a VEN. So, let him hug other people if it helps him to remain happy.

~.~.~.~.~

We hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

I'm currently still finishing up BBS, but I must admit that the impression I got from Ven actually was that he's quite…soft. He does fight and yes, he beats our precious Lea/Axel in a battle but he's also prone to crying. There's one adorable flashback Ventus has where he's fighting with Terra in training. Something Terra says to him afterwards though causes him to dissolve into tears, and only when Terra playfully rubs his head does he cheer up again. You would be hard pressed to find Roxas shedding a tear (You've all seen the clip from FM II where Roxas and Axel meet up one last time, right? I think that was Axel's tear that falls, not Roxas'). So, yeah. Venny's softness makes him so adorable to me ^_^

Edit: Er, actually, I must thank NimayTheAirbender for correcting me...Roxas indeed does cry at Xion's death. How could I have forgotten?

I'd still like to believe that Ventus is much more sensitive than Roxas though, xD! Even Xigbar notices in in 358 by referencing that Ventus used to give him this look like he drowned his goldfish (Xig, you can't drown a goldfish, lol! But we know what you meant).

Last now is Xion's manual. Hopefully I'll have hers out before the end of the year, xD!


End file.
